Un Segundo Antes de Verte
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Un milímetro de luz grisácea irrumpió por la abertura de la puerta, y supe con el corazón quieto en la mano que por fin iba a verte. Treinta años, toda una pequeña existencia, se reducían a ese momento. Y un segundo antes de verte... cerré los ojos. Creo que ahora sé por qué lo hice. A/J one-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Un Segundo Antes de Verte**

Primero llegó tu aroma. Llovía a cántaros aquel mediodía en Filadelfia, y por un momento te confundí con el olor a tierra mojada que llegaba por la rendija de una de las ventanas de la cafetería. Recuerdo que inhalé hondo, y entonces te distinguí. Olías a lluvia, sí, pero tu esencia desprendía además una fragancia parecida a la de los árboles de eucalipto. Eucalipto y limón, todo envuelto por el olor a franela mojada de tu vieja camisa y el cuero embarrado de tus amadas botas tejanas. Tus vaqueros, demasiado gastados, ya ni se sentían en el aire.

Sí, esa era tu fragancia. Como a leñador parado bajo la lluvia entre un limonero y un eucalipto. No sé por qué la imagen me pareció graciosa, pero sí sé que no me reí. No quería que el dueño me pusiera su cara de pocos amigos. Hacía semanas que bufaba cada vez que me veía entrar. "_Ahí viene la rara que ocupa asiento y no consume nada_", mascullaba siempre. No era muy simpático.

¿Pero sabes qué? También me supiste a algo más. Mi instinto te habrá identificado como mi alma gemela, porque al instante me oliste a esposo. ¡No te rías, es en serio! No sé a qué huele un esposo, pero tú me has olido así desde entonces. Aún en aquellos primeros días en los que parecías tener más ganas de escaparte de mí que llevarme al altar. No tienes que decirlo otra vez, ya sé que me querías y estabas asustado. Eres cauteloso por naturaleza, y así te amo yo.

Después llegó tu sonido. Oí tus pasos firmes sobre la tierra blanda, pasos dignos de un mayor del ejército. Abatido como sabía que estabas, seguías teniendo la impronta de un hombre admirable. Oí las gotas de lluvia salpicando sobre tu piel, y confieso que quise secarlas con mis labios. Ahora te ríes y me dices "_Qué atrevida_", y tal vez tengas razón; pero ten en cuenta las circunstancias. Llevaba treinta años esperándote. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera arrojado sobre ti de la emoción, con resultados nefastos, vale resaltar. Yo te esperaba paciente, pero aún así, quería besarte. Es lógico. ¿No te dije que ya desde entonces me olías a marido?

El ruido de tus pasos se detuvo un momento, y creí morir de ansiedad. Estabas decidiendo qué hacer. Llovía demasiado para quedarte afuera llamando la atención, pero tenías sed, y la cafetería estaba atestada de humanos. Tenías temor, como aún a veces hoy, de no poder controlarte.

Entonces llegaron tus emociones, todas ellas amargas. Miedo de cometer otro crimen, angustia de ser lo que eras, depresión de imaginar tus labios manchados de sangre una vez más, tus ojos tristes encendidos de rojo escarlata. Creo que hasta la gente de la cafetería dejó de sonreír. ¡Me sentí tan mal por ti! Quería correr a buscarte, pero me obligué a no hacerlo. Sabía que eras tú quien debía encontrarme cuando fuera el momento indicado. No podía forzar el destino. Además, algo me mantenía optimista. Te había visto feliz a mi lado en mis visiones. Yo te aliviaría esa carga cuando vinieras a mí, estaba segura. Me dedicaría a tiempo completo a sanar tu corazón, y esas emociones tormentosas desaparecerían. Yo las ahuyentaría con mi amor.

Creo que tú también me sentiste. Tal vez no lo hiciste concientemente, pero reanudaste tu marcha hacia la puerta, hacia donde yo aguardaba. Sentí una vez más tus pasos marcando la tierra, las gotas de lluvia resbalando por tu cabello rizado y cayendo sobre el cuello de tu camisa. Sentí tu secreta desesperación de no saber qué hacer con tu alma en pena, y oí el suspiro que exhalaste en vano. Tu aroma fresco se hizo más instenso, y tus botas se frenaron junto a la puerta. Mi mirada se clavó en el picaporte, y mis pupilas bailaron al verlo girar. Eras tú, no tenía duda alguna.

Un milímetro de luz grisácea irrumpió por la abertura de la puerta, y supe con el corazón quieto en la mano que por fin iba a verte. Treinta años, toda una pequeña existencia, se reducían a ese momento.

Y un segundo antes de verte, un segundo antes de verte... cerré los ojos.

En ese momento me sentí una estúpida, y por mucho tiempo me lo reproché. ¿Por qué? Treinta años, y me había perdido ese preciso instante, ese único instante de verte ingresar poco a poco a esa cafetería, de verte ingresar poco a poco a mi existencia. Me perdí ese primer segundo de tu imagen emergiendo como un sol en mi ventana. Un sol apagado, pero mi sol, mi precioso sol con rizos de sol.

Recuerdo que me abofeteé mentalmente y abrí los ojos. Y cuando lo hice, estabas ahí. Mi mirada dio de lleno con tu figura de rascacielos y tu familiar rostro tenso, tanto más tierno de lo que había imaginado. Escudriñaste sutilmente los alrededores hasta que me miraste, y me recordaste que esto no era un sueño, sino el llamado de la realidad a correr a tu encuentro y llevarte conmigo, y dejarme llevar contigo.

¿Sabes? Ahora que han pasado tantos años, ahora que estoy en tus brazos y me sonríes así, veo el brillo en tus ojos caramelo y creo que entiendo por qué cerré los míos aquel instante. Quería verte, ¡claro que quería verte! Quería darte la bienvenida a mi vida, a tu vida. Moría por hacerlo, pero había algo que necesitaba hacer primero. Necesitaba dar un cierre a treinta años de soledad para poder dar comienzo a una eternidad de amor. Tenía mi propia puerta que cruzar, como tú habías cruzado la tuya. Porque así como a ti te costaba creer que alguien estuviera esperando para amarte, también a mí me costaba creer que a partir de ese momento alguien comenzaría a amarme a mí. Ese alguien que eras tú, y que seguirás siendo tú hasta el fin de la inmortalidad.

Un segundo antes de verte, cerré los ojos. Tomé una foto mental de mi hasta entonces existencia, y me despedí de ella con una sonrisa. Todo había valido la pena.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estabas ahí.

Y te vi.

Y así comenzó mi vida.

* * *

**Créanlo o no, esto lo fui pensando en el tren de camino a dar mi examen hace dos días XD Evidentemente mi cabeza no funciona bien... Así que hoy me levanté temprano y lo escribí en papel, a la antigua, y ahora que lo pasé lo estoy subiendo a FF. Por favor disculpen la tardanza del cap de _Amor Real, amor verdadero_. Vengo de unas semanas complicadas de trabajo y estudios. Recién ahora tengo algo de tiempo para escribir, y si escribí este OS primero no es porque esté descuidando _ARav_, sino porque la imaginación va para donde quiere, y no puedo forzarme a escribir una cosa cuando estoy pensando en otra. Pronto les tendré noticias, disculpen y ojalá me puedan tener un poquito más de paciencia.**

**Por lo demás, espero que les guste este pequeño fic :) Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, nos leemos pronto!**

**Lulu.**


End file.
